Fluttershy/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Fluttershy's different physical appearances, forms, and outfits in the series, films, IDW comics, and other official material. Appearances Fluttershy ID S1E17.png|Pegasus pony, Stare Master Filly Fluttershy ID S1E23.png|Filly, The Cutie Mark Chronicles Alternate forms Fluttershy Earth pony ID S2E01.png|Earth pony, The Return of Harmony Part 1 Fluttershy corrupted S02E02.png|Corrupted by Discord, The Return of Harmony Part 2 Fluttershy Crystal pony ID S3E2.png|Crystal Pony, The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Fluttershy with Pinkie's cutie mark ID S3E13.png|With Pinkie Pie's cutie mark, Magical Mystery Cure Saddle Rager hulked out ID S4E6.png|Saddle Rager unleashed, Power Ponies Flutterbat ID S4E07.png|Vampire bat-pony, Bats! Fluttershy Breezie ID S4E16.png|Breezie, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Fluttershy blank flank ID S4E26.png|No cutie mark, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Fluttershy Rainbow Power S4E26.png|Rainbow Power, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Fluttershy unmarked ID S5E2.png|"Cutie unmarked", The Cutie Map - Part 2 Fluttershy zom-pony ID S6E15.png|"Zom-pony", 28 Pranks Later Opposite Fluttershy ID S6E17.png|Opposite Fluttershy, Dungeons & Discords Fluttershy anthro ID EG2.png|Half-pony form, ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Comic issue 44 Evil Fluttershy.png|Turned Evil, Friends Forever issue 15 Banana Fluttershy.png|Banana with lemon legs, Outfits Fluttershy dragon gear ID S1E7.png|Dragon-fighting gear, Dragonshy Fluttershy animal team ID S1E11.png|Animal team, Winter Wrap Up Fluttershy bad Gala outfit ID S1E14.png|Bad Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Suited For Success Fluttershy Gala outfit ID S1E14.png|Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Suited For Success Fluttershy feathery outfit ID S1E20.png|Feathery outfit, Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy sparkly outfit ID S1E20.png|Sparkly outfit, Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy airy outfit ID S1E20.png|Airy outfit, Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy model outfit ID S1E20.png|Modeling outfit, Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy flowery outfit ID S1E20.png|Flowery outfit, Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy leafy outfit ID S1E20.png|Leafy outfit, Green Isn't Your Color Mare Do Well with Wings S2E08.png|Mare Do Well costume, The Mysterious Mare Do Well Fluttershy taffeta cape ID S2E10.png|Taffeta cape, Secret of My Excess Fluttershy - Private Pansy S2E11.png|Private Pansy costume, Hearth's Warming Eve Fluttershy cherry sorter ID S2E14.png|Cherry sorter outfit, The Last Roundup Fluttershy tree disguise ID S2E22.png|Tree disguise, Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy bridesmaid ID S2E26.png|Bridesmaid outfit, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Fluttershy jousting knight ID S3E2.png|Jousting knight, The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Fluttershy dangerous mission outfit ID S3E5.png|"Dangerous mission outfit", Magic Duel Fluttershy coronation dress ID S3E13.png|Princess coronation outfit, Magical Mystery Cure Fluttershy as Saddle Rager ID S04E06.png|Saddle Rager, Power Ponies Fluttershy tryouts dress ID S4E10.png|Equestria Games tryouts dress, Rainbow Falls Fluttershy Pony Tones attire ID S4E14.png|Pony Tones attire, Filli Vanilli Fluttershy bumbleebee ID S4E16.png|Bumblebee outfit, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Fluttershy - Admiral Fairy Flight ID S4E21.png|Admiral Fairy Flight costume, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Fluttershy Celestia costume ID S4E21.png|Princess Celestia costume, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Fluttershy winter clothes ID S5E5.png|Winter attire, Tanks for the Memories Fluttershy second Gala outfit ID S5E7.png|Second Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Make New Friends but Keep Discord Fluttershy masquerade costume ID S5E21.png|Masquerade costume, Scare Master Fluttershy Flutterbat costume ID S5E21.png|Flutterbat costume, Scare Master Fluttershy Wondercolt ID EG.png|Wondercolt attire, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Fluttershy Fall Formal ID EG.png|Canterlot High Fall Formal dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Fluttershy hula skirt ID EG2.png|Hula skirt, ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Fluttershy rodeo outfit ID EG2.png|Rodeo outfit, Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Fluttershy first Rainbooms outfit ID EG2.png|First Rainbooms outfit, Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Fluttershy pajamas ID EG2.png|Slumber party pajamas, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Fluttershy second Rainbooms outfit ID EG2.png|Second Rainbooms outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Fluttershy Rockin' Hairstyle ID EG2.png|Rockin' Hairstyle, Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Fluttershy hockey goalie ID EG3.png|Hockey goalie outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Fluttershy School Spirit ID EG3.png|School Spirit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Fluttershy Sporty Style ID EG3.png|Sporty Style, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Comic issue 1 Superhero Fluttershy.png|Superhero costume, Comic issue 7 Superhero Fluttershy.png|Superhero costume, Comic issue 21 Astronaut Fluttershy.png|Astronaut outfit, Comic issue 22 Fluttershy as Rogue.png|Rogue costume, Comic issue 22 Fluttershy Manehattan disguise.png|Manehattan disguise, Comic issue 24 Nature guide Fluttershy.png|Nature guide outfit, Comic issue 25 Fluttershy as Dale Evans.png|Dale Evans costume, Comic issue 26 Mailmare Fluttershy.png|Mailmare outfit, Comic issue 33 Fluttershy as Barnabas Collins.png|Barnabas Collins costume, Micro-Series issue 4 Fluttershy as Snow White.png|Snow White costume, Micro-Series issue 4 Fluttershy as Ariel.png|Ariel costume, Micro-Series issue 4 Princess Fluttershy.png|The Frog Prince costume, Micro-Series issue 4 Disguised Fluttershy.png|Art contest disguise, Friends Forever issue 10 American Gothic Fluttershy.png|American Gothic costume, EGHS Fluttershy outrageous outfit.png|Outrageous outfit, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special Miscellaneous Fluttershy Sombra timeline ID S5E25.png|Alternate timeline counterpart, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Fluttershy Chrysalis timeline ID S5E26.png|Alternate timeline counterpart, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Fluttershy full body EG.png|Human counterpart, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Young Fluttershy ID EG.png|Human counterpart, young, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Comic issue 19 Alternate Fluttershy.png|Alternate universe counterpart, Mane 6 as Donkeys - Fluttershy.png||Donkey counterpart, My Little Pony Annual 2014 Fluttershy live-action ID.png|Live-action, "Magic of Friendship" music video Cutie marks AiP CM Fluttershy.svg|Three butterflies with cyan bodies and pink wings (usual) AiP CM Twilight Sparkle.svg|Pink six-pointed sparkle surrounded by five small white sparkles (S3E12) AiP CM Pinkie Pie.svg|Two blue balloons with yellow strings and one yellow balloon with blue string (switched with Pinkie Pie in S3E13) Flutterbat CM ID.png|Three pink bats (as a vampire bat-pony in S4E7) Fluttershy equal sign cutie mark S5E2.png|Gray equals sign ("cutie unmarked" in S5E1 and S5E2) Category:Character overview pages